Season Parallels
Pilot - Audition - The Purple Piano Project Showmance - Britney/Brittany - I Am Unicorn Other things: *Rachel gets left on stage. *Santana sticks up for Brittany when Kurt is yelling at her. *Cosmo/Grease Kiss between Finn and Rachel. *"You're very talented" is said in the Finchel couple. Acafellas - Grilled Cheesus - Asian F Other Things: *Glorious food shot - Acafellas / Grilled Cheesus / Asian F. *Will wears a fedora hat - Acafellas / Asian F. *Finn disagrees with a decision Rachel makes - Acafellas / Asian F. Preggers - Duets - Pot O'Gold The Rhodes Not Taken - The Rocky Horror Glee Show - The First Time Vitamin D - Never Been Kissed - Mash Off Throwdown - The Substitute - I Kissed a Girl Mash-Up - Furt - Hold On To Sixteen Wheels - Special Education - Extraordinary Merry Christmas Ballad - A Very Glee Christmas - The Proposal Hairography - The Sue Sylvester Shuffle - 3x11 Mattress - Silly Love Songs Other things: *Rachel confronts Finn. *Rachel realizes her self-worth. Sectionals - Comeback Other things: *Finn and Rachel talk by their lockers. *Finn believes in Rachel and leaves it all up to her. Hell-O - Blame It On The Alcohol Other Things: *Rachel gives Finn hell. The Power of Madonna - Sexy﻿ *Rachel has questions, she asks about sex. *Emma discusses her inability to have sex. Home - Original Song *Kurt sings a song that impacts the boy he likes and cries while s performing- To Finn, he sing A House Is Not a Home / To Blaine, he sing Blackbird. *While once rejected, Kurt's feelings are finally reciprocated - Finn / Blaine. *Kurt sings a duet with the boy he likes - With Finn (in a parcial dream sequence), they sing A House Is Not a Home / With Blaine, they sing Candles. *Mercedes sings a solo about self confidence - Beautiful / Hell To The No. *Quinn starts a storyline with an unlikely person - Mercedes / Rachel. *A song is sung about a second chance to make things right - Home / Get It Right. *There is a death - April's wealthy boyfriend / Pavarotti. *Sue does something that puts Glee club in tough situation - Takes auditorium so they can't practice for regionals / Fakes a cease and desist letter from My Chemical Romance so they have no set list for the regionals competition. Bad Reputation - A Night Of Neglect *New Direction sing overlooked songs - New Directions sings songs that have a bad reputation / New Directions sings songs that are underappreciated. *Will teaches the kids about unpopular, forgotten songs. *Someone gets heckled - Sue / New Directions. *Sue conspires with someone to take down Mr. Schue – Emma / League of Doom. *Members of the glee club feel less important then the rest of the team - Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, Tina and Brittany / Mercedes. *Rachel is left alone and apart from the glee club. *Sandy appears - As Julie's dad in Run Joey Run / A heckler in the benefit concert. *Emma's relationship with someone is officially ended - Emma's relationship with Will / Emma's relationship with Carl. *Someone officially ends her relationship with Will - Emma / Holly. *Sue Sylvester vs New Directions - The Glee Club tries to embarrass Sue by posting a video on YouTube / Sue tries to embarrass the Glee Club by having people heckle them at the concert. *Puck does Rachel a favor - He helped Rachel in her Bad Reputaion Assignment / He searched for poodles upon Rachel's orders. Laryngitis - Born This Way *A Sammy Davis, Jr. song is performed - The Lady Is a Tramp / I've Gotta Be Me. *Rachel sees a doctor and Finn goes with her - Rachel sees a doctor as she struggles with her sore throat, unable to sing / Rachel sees a doctor as she struggles with her deviated septum, considers to get a nose job to improve her look and possibly her voice. *A couple is formed to help one or both members pretend to be heterosexual - Kurt and Brittany / Santana and Dave. *Kurt sings a solo, from a musical, about coming back - Rose's Turn from "Gypsy: A Musical Fable", for coming back to his true self / As If We Never Said Goodbye from "Sunset Boulevard", for coming back to McKinley. *The glee club sing songs about how they feel with themselves and their lives. *The glee club reunites as one on stage - One / Born This Way *The plot have something to do with someones appearance - Puck losing his Mawhawk / Rachel wanting to have a surgery. *Finn performs. Dream On - Rumours *A former and very talented member of the glee club returns – Bryan Ryan / April Rhodes *Sue conspires with a special guest character to take down Will – Bryan Ryan / April Rhodes *Will sings two duets with a guest star – With Bryan Ryan, they sing Piano Man and Dream On / With April Rhodes, they sing Dreams and I've Slept With You. *Artie is afraid of what someone else can give his girlfriend – Mike for Tina / Santana for Brittany. *A secret is found out about someone – Artie / Sam. *Will is accused of being a pedophile – By Bryan Ryan / By Brittany. *A car is used for a secret meeting – Jesse & Shelby / Rachel & Finn. *Rachel and a conspirator want to find the truth – Jesse / Finn. *A relationship begins to unravel – Jesse & Rachel / Finn & Quinn. *Will gives up his dreams for the glee club (both include a musical). *Both episodes feature songs with the word "dream" or "dreams" in the title - Dream On, I Dreamed a Dream and Dream a Little Dream / Dreams. Theatricality - Prom Queen *A Burt-Kurt-Finn scene. *Someone sneaks into an auditorium during a performance – Rachel during Shelby's Funny Girl / Jesse during Rachel's Rolling in the Deep. *Rachel sings a popular Top 40s number as a duet with someone from her past around the piano in the auditorium. The song is sung in the Key of B and sounds drastically different from the original version. - Poker Face / Rolling in the Deep. *Rachel talks to someone from her past in the auditorium - Shelby / Jesse. *Someone makes their outfit - New Directions members / Kurt. *The guys (excluding Kurt) serenade a New Directions girl - To Quinn with Beth / To Brittany with Isn't She Lovely. *Someone tells Kurt that he shouldn't try to make such a big spectacle of himself- Finn / Burt and Blaine *Kurt and Karofsky have a scene in the hallway – Karofsky starts bullying Kurt / Karofsky tearfully apologizes to Kurt. *Finn gets in a fight – With Burt / With Jesse. *Finn gets kicked out of something because of a fight - Hummel house / Prom Venue. *New Directions dresses up – Theatricality Outfits / Prom Dresses and Prom Suits. *Homemade outfits: Gaga costumes/Kurt's kilt *Kurt cries in front of a guy he likes – Finn / Blaine. *Kurt is bullied – By Karofsky / By anonymous. *Karofsky's last appearance for the season. Funk - Funeral *Howard Bamboo returns. *The episodes names both start with "Fun" at the beginning of the word. *Has a depressing theme that has something to do with sadness. *Something that definitely ends a relationship happens in a parking lot - Jesse eggs Rachel / Finn breaks up with Quinn. *Quinn tries to prove she feels something - About her life and her pregnancy / About her relationship with Finn. *New Directions is against Jesse St. James - For him and Vocal Adrenaline TP-ing their choir room, putting them in a funk and leading in egging Rachel / Rigging the auditions for Nationals soloist and giving hurtful critique. *Terri as a manager - Terri talks about being a manager / Terri gets to be a manager. *Jesse messages Rachel to meet him for something important - Egging her / Winning the auditions. *Will and Sue "grow closer" in a way - Will seduces Sue / Will comforts Sue. *Will and Terri say goodbye - Their divorce is finalized / Terri announces she's moving to Miami. *Terri admits that she still has feelings for Will despite the situation- After the divorce is finalize, she tells him she'll always think of him as the 15-year-old she fell in love with/Sue wants Terri to destroy Will and the Glee Club, but she saves them instead *New Directions perform a group number to a group of people - Give Up the Funk / Pure Imagination. *Jesse, Terri and Howard are in both episodes. *Terri kisses Will then leaves. *The relationship status between Rachel and Jesse changes - They break up / They sort of get together. *Quinn has a major role in both episodes - She sings a solo and talks about her life / Finn breaks up with her. Journey - New York *Competition between New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline. *A mash-up is sung by New Directions - Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' / I Love New York/New York, New York. *Finchel duet in a competition - Faithfully / Pretending. *Finchel moment of affection after duet - Holding hands / Kiss. *New Directions loses the competition - Regionals/Nationals *The New Directions "Don't even place" - Finish 3rd of 3 at Regionals / Miss top 10 at Nationals. *Mr. Schuester buys the group pizza - At his apartment for the set list nomination party / In New York while working on the songs. *Finchel starts in the end - Finn and Rachel appear to be dating at the end / Finn and Rachel get back together at the end. *Artie and Tina harmonise together for at least a line - In To Sir, With Love / In Light Up The World *Finn tells Rachel he loves her. *Mr. Schuester performs a number - Over the Rainbow / Still Got Tonight. *Surprising "I Love You" is said - Finn to Rachel, Puck to Quinn / Blaine to Kurt. *Finchel confrontation before their duets - Faithfully / Pretending. *A scene about Quinn and love - "Did you love me?" with Quinn and Puck / "I just want to be loved" with Santana and Brittany. *Quinn/Puck and Finn/Rachel are sitting together at the last Glee Club meeting of the year. *The New Directions Girls costumes have headbands. *Finn and Rachel surprising kiss - Rachel kisses Finn on the stairwell / Finchel kiss at the end of Pretending. *New Directions face and overcome tough news right before the competition - Sue being a judge / Will going to Broadway. *The tittle implies a travel - "Journey" / "New York". *Both chapters have special guest stars and a special appearance - Josh Groban, Jonathan Groff, with Idina Menzel, with Olivia Newton-John / Jonathan Groff, with Cheyenne Jackson, and Patti LuPone. *This episode marks the last appearance in the season of a male member of New Directions. This boy joined in the fourth episode of the season while he was a member of the Football Team too - Matt Rutherford / Sam Evans. *Finn and Rachel share a kiss in the school - A kiss in the stairwell / A kiss in the library. *An outstanding performance from Vocal Adrenaline - Bohemian Rhapsody / As Long As You're There. *A cliffhanger in the end - Sue gives New Directions a chance / Sam and Mercedes holds hands. *Last appearance of a couple. The couple is seen holding hands at the end of the episode, then breaks up over the summer - Tina and Artie / Sam and Mercedes *Santana has a solo *At the end of both, Santana and Brittany link pinkies. Competition Episodes Sectionals: 2009 & 2010 & 2011 *New Directions wins and advances to Regionals *New Directions use a substitute for a twelfth member – Jacob for Finn, but Finn returns just in time, and replaces Jacob / Lauren for Kurt, but Lauren becomes a regular member / Bass Player and Drummer for Mercedes, Santana, Brittany and Rachel. *Finn breaks up with his current girlfriend – Quinn / Rachel *New Directions race against a group of one gender and a group with a different health status - They race against the Jane Addams Academy girls and the Haverbrook School for the Deaf's glee club / They race against the Dalton Academy Warblers and The Hipsters. *Emma and Will are standing outside the bus before New Directions leave – Will is disappointed because he can't go with the kids to the Sectionals, and Rachel sticks her head out the window and sadly watches him as he walks away / Emma approaches Will outside the bus before they leave for Sectionals, and she tells him that she won't be able to go with them. This makes Will sad, and Rachel sticks her head out the door and tells him to come on the bus. *There is a major problem and nobody expects to win, yet they do – Their set list is stolen / Everybody hates each other and do not want to perform with a specific person. *The episode ends with a non-competition number performed by New Directions, which shows a scene related with Emma's current relationship – During My Life Would Suck Without You, Will is running for Emma, and kisses her / During Dog Days Are Over, Carl and Emma are in her office celebrating their marriage. *The New Directions' number starts with someone singing while the performer comes down by the stairs - Rachel sings Don't Rain On My Parade / Quinn and Sam sing (I've Had) The Time of My Life. *A New Directions girl sings a full solo in the competition – Rachel sings Don't Rain On My Parade / Santana sings Valerie *Rachel gave up her solo - She has given the solo for sectionals to Mercedes / She declines Mr.Shcue's offer to sing their celebratory song. *New Directions hide a secret from Rachel - Puck is the father of Quinn's baby / Finn had sex with Santana *New Directions performs last of the three teams *Something happened in the episode before Sectionals that will cause someone unable to attend/perform in Sectionals - Mr. Schue got disqualified because of the mattress incident (Mattress) / Kurt transeffered because of bullying (Furt) / Rachel got banned for stuffing up the ballots in the school election (I Kissed a Girl). *One of the original 6 members is unable to participate in Sectionals or threatens to quit- Finn quits (Sectionals/ everyone threatens to quit (Special Education)/ Rachel is suspended (Hold on to Sixteen) *New Directions encounters a problem that threatens their chance at Sectionals- the other teams steal their setlist (Sectionals)/ everyone is fighting with each other (Special Education)/ Rachel is suspended and can't participate (Hold on to Sixteen) *A song from Evita is sung in the episode - Don't Cry for Me Argentina (Special Education) / Buenos Aires (Hold On To Sixteen) Regionals: 2010 & 2011 *A "Break a leg" is said – Rachel told it to Finn / Finn told it to Rachel. *Kurt is on the losing team – New Directions / Dalton Academy Warblers. *Sue is present at regionals – As a judge / As a coach. *Aural Intensity prepares a number to appeal to the judges - Magic/You Raise Me Up, to Josh Groban and Olivia Newton-John / Jesus Is a Friend of Mine, to Sister Mary Constance and Tammy Jean Albertson. *A couple forms and sings a duet - Rachel and Finn sing Faithfully / Kurt and Blaine sing Candles. *During the group number Rachel and Artie sing a line together in the middle-front-ish of the stage - In Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' / In Loser Like Me. *Rod Remington is a judge. *Arguments between judges is shown. *New Directions competes with Aural Intensity and another team. *Rachel and Finn hug after the performances on stage. *Will watches New Directions perform from the side of the stage where the audience can't see him. He is very into it. *Everyone is standing and cheering for New Directions during their group number while Sue sits looking pissed off. *There is a Rachel/Artie moment in the final song number of New Directions - Don't Stop Believin'/Loser Like Me Non-Episode Specific *Flash mob scene in a episode which have a song with the same name of the episode – Safety Dance (Dream On) / Barbra Streisand (Born This Way). *A diva of New Directions puts a picture of the boy he/she is in love with, in her/his locker after their first meeting. The boy was the lead singer in the Glee Club of another school, but he quits it and joins to New Directions because he wanted to get closer to the mentioned diva – Rachel puts a picture of Jesse (Hell-O) He quits Vocal Adrenaline and joins to New Directions (The Power of Madonna) / Kurt puts a picture of Blaine (Never Been Kissed) He quits Dalton Academy Warblers and joins to New Directions (The Purple Piano Project). *An older Blonde woman joins/directs New Directions, wins the kids over and becomes a bad influnence, diverting the focous on invitations/sectionals, which causes problems for Will. She and Will become friends. She helps him with a number, returns in a later episode in the season and helps Will with a problem. She has some kind of relationship with Will. – April Rhodes causes the kids to shop lift, drink, look at porn magazines etc., because of her druken behavior; but afterwards she helps Will with Last Name (The Rhodes Not Taken). She returns in a later episode and helps Will buying him the Auditorium (Home). She has a one-sided crush with Will. / Holly Holliday causes Will to loose his job, but afterwards helps him with the Singin' In the Rain/Umbrella mashup (The Substitute). She returns and helps Will teaching sex classes to New Directions (Sexy). She was in a relationship with Will from Sexy to A Night of Neglect. *Near to the season finale, a song from the movie "Funny Girl" is performed - Shelby sings Funny Girl (Theatricality) (Originally, this episode was going to be aired after Funk) / Rachel sings My Man in (Funeral). *Kurt performs a number from "Gypsy: A Musical Fable" in the auditorium - Rose's Turn (Laryngitis) / Some People (Funeral). *Kurt does something that causes him to lose some of his innocence - Gets drunk (The Rhodes Not Taken) and uses Pseudophedrine like a drug (Vitamin D) / Gets kissed by a guy for the first time (Never Been Kissed) / Loses his virginity (The First Time). *A coach makes the kids choose between the sport or Glee – Ken Tanaka makes the football players choose between football and Glee (Mash-Up) / Sue makes the Cheerios choose between cheering and Glee (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle). *Some New Directions member(s) joins the Football Team and help them to win a game with a big group number - Kurt joins and the team perform Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) (Preggers) / New Directions Girls joins and the team perform Thriller/Heads Will Roll (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle). *A diva mentions the story of Barbra Streisand about her nose and her career - Rachel to Dakota (Acafellas) / Kurt to Rachel (Born This Way). *A New Directions boy thinks he's going to be father, but it's false - Finn (Preggers) / Artie (Sexy) *A New Directions member shows a very low knowledge about pregnancy - Finn thinks Quinn got pregnant because a jacuzzi (Preggers) / Brittany thinks she's pregnant because a stork made its nest (Sexy). *A girl wipes a slushie off in the bathroom – Rachel wipes a slushie off Puck (Mash-Up) / Quinn wipes a slushie off Sam (Duets). *Someone damns Rachel's talent in a competition episode - Kurt (Sectionals) / Quinn (Original Song). *A change occurs in Quinn's body because of cheating, and she lies about it – Quinn tells an implausible lie to Finn to cover up how she got pregnant (Preggers) / Quinn tells an implausible lie to Sam to cover up how she got Mono (Comeback). *Rachel gets a solo declaring her independence from Finn as well as a shot of her walking away from him and crying, and in the same episode, Finn gets jealous of her and Jesse - Rachel sings Gives You Hell (Hell-O) / Rachel sings Jar of Hearts (Prom Queen). *Will goes to Sue's house to help her with her depression, and there's another woman present - There's Imelda (Funk) - There's Emma (Comeback) *Kurt Hummel mentions an aunt/uncle who didn't appear, or at least, didn't appear in the season that the person was mentioned - Aunt Mildred (The Rhodes Not Taken) / Uncle Andy (Furt). *A telephone conversation sequence - About Sectionals (Sectionals) / About The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza (Blame It On The Alcohol). *A Puck's girlfriend claims to not like the food they have been given, to which the giver responds "But you ate all of it/them" – Santana to the waitress (Hell-O) / Lauren to Puck (Silly Love Songs). *New Directions loses a very talented member one episode before a competition – Jesse before Regionals (Funk) / Kurt before Sectionals (Furt) / Rachel before Sectionals (I Kissed a Girl). *Will introduces Jesse to the club, Rachel is the happiest and Finn is the least pleased about it – As a member (The Power of Madonna) / As a consultant (Funeral). *Rachel suddenly has a crush on "an impossible love" and they sing a duet. The crush only stays by one episode - A crush on Will; They sing Endless Love (Ballad) / A crush on Blaine; They sing Don't You Want Me (Blame It On The Alcohol). *Kurt and Rachel sing a "Glinda & Elphaba" song from the musical "Wicked" – Defying Gravity (Wheels) / For Good (New York). *Someone can't come out - Kurt tells Mercedes he can't come out (Acafellas) / Dave tells Kurt he can't come out (Prom Queen). *Will and an other adult have a fight in the auditorium, in front of the New Directions members, who were rehearsing before the fight - Will with Sue; ND were rehearsing No Air (Throwdown) / Will with Carl; ND were rehearsing There's a Light (Over At the Frankenstein Place) (The Rocky Horror Glee Show). *Mercedes mentions the crush she had on Kurt in a talk of girls/divas - Advicing Rachel (The Power of Madonna) / Advicing Kurt (Silly Love Songs) *A song from a musical is performed in a dream sequence between a student and a Glee Club Director – Shelby and Rachel perform I Dreamed a Dream (Dream On) / Will and Mike perform Make 'Em Laugh (The Substitute). *A song about drinking/partying is sung by the New Directions in front of an audience while the blonde lead singer is intoxicated – April in Last Name (The Rhodes Not Taken) / Brittany in Tik Tok (Blame It on the Alcohol). *Someone mentions Linda Blair throwing up - Terri to Will (The Rhodes Not Taken) / Santana to Mercedes, Tina and Mike (Blame It On The Alcohol). *Artie's girlfriend tries to help him walk - Tina looks up information online about curing paralysis (Dream On) / Brittany asks Santa Claus to make Artie walk, and later, she's with Artie when he uses the ReWalk (A Very Glee Christmas). *An episode which has three words which start with the same letter in the tittle - The Sue Sylvester Shuffle / The Purple Piano Project *One of Beth's parents suddenly appears with a drastic change in his/her hair - Puck hasn't his mohawk (Laryngitis) / Quinn has short hair (New York) / Quinn has pink hair (The Purple Piano Project). *A scene in which two characters are shown to be at night in a car with the windows covered in rain - Shelby and Jesse (Dream On) / Mercedes and Rachel (A Night of Neglect) / Kurt and Rachel (The Purple Piano Project). *Mercedes is involved in a diva-off duet - Mercedes vs Santana (Laryngitis) / Mercedes vs Rachel (Comeback) *Artie is all-body covered in a type of food - Artie covered in a slushie (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) / Artie covered in Spaghetti (The Purple Piano Project). *At a point where Santana physically fights a girl over Puck - Santana fights Mercedes over Puck (Laryngitis) / Santana fights Lauren over Puck (Silly Love Songs) *Some girls help to Kurt to seem straight - Tina (Preggers) and Brittany (Laryngitis) / Rachel (I Am Unicorn) *Puck and Rachel scenes: **Walking in the hallway (Mash-Up / Special Education) **Making out (Mash-Up / Special Education) **Comfort Room Scene (Mash-Up / Born This Way) **Puck approaches Rachel in the hallway (Mash-Up / Special Education) **Rachel asks Puck to do a number with her - Run Joey Run (Bad Reputation) / Need You Now (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) *Puck standing up for Rachel - Removing the Glist from her locker (Bad Reputation), gathering the boys to pay back Jesse from egging Rachel (Funk) / Saying 'I kinda like her', when Santana said that everybody is just pretending to like Rachel (Special Education). *Someone insults Rachel's personality but praising her singing - Puck said that Rachel makes him want to light himself on fire boy can she sing (The Rhodes Not Taken) / Kurt's exact quote is 'She can be difficult, but, boy, can she sing' (Funeral) *Rachel's ex-boyfriend walking out on her right after the break up - Puck left her on the bleachers (Mash-Up) / Finn left her on the parking lot (A Very Glee Christmas). *Finn sings a solo in the mid season premiere - Hello, I Love You (Hell-O) / She's Not There (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle). *Mention of Ann Coulter - By Emma (The Power of Madonna) / Sue dresses up as Ann Coulter (Rumours). *Rachel sings a duet with a future boyfirend/ex-boyfriend in the mid season premiere - Sings Hello with Jesse (Hell-O) / Sings Need You Now with Puck (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle). *Song about a weeknight sung - Tonight, sung by Tina (Preggers) and Rachel and Blaine (The First Time) / Whatever Happened to Saturday Night?, sung by Carl (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) and Friday, sung by Puck, Sam, and Artie (Prom Queen) / Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.), sung by Blaine (Pot O' Gold). *A new gay male character is introduced as a member of the Dalton Academy Warblers about a quarter of the way into the season - Blaine (Never Been Kissed) / Sebastian (The First Time). *Blaine sings a song by Katy Perry - Teenage Dream (Never Been Kissed) / Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) (Pot O' Gold). *Blaine sings in the courtyard after a transfence - Somewhere Only We Know, after Kurt's transference (Born This Way) / It's Not Unusual, after his own transference (The Purple Piano Project). *In Never Been Kissed, we have a shot of Kurt walking down the spiral staircase at Dalton, where he then meets Blaine, who leads him by the hand to watch the Warblers perform Teenage Dream. In The First Time, we have a similar shot of Blaine walking down the staircase, who then watches the Warblers perform Uptown Girl, and is pulled into the performance halfway through by Sebastian. This is similar to how Blaine takes Kurt by the hand to where the Warblers are performing, except for the fact that Sebastian takes Blaine by the hand to join the Warblers' performance, as opposed to watching. Another parallel is the fact that a Warbler takes interest in a member of New Directions in both episodes, as well as Blaine now having been both the Warbler and the New Directions member. *2X05/2X06 both include someone running down the same hallway. In The Rocky Horror episode, Brittany and Santana are running down during Emma/Will number. In Mash-Off, Santana is running down the hallway crying after seeing the tape in Sue's office. Category:Season One Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes